


Fear The Water

by 0Serenity_James0



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is forgetting, Angst, Death, I made myself sad with this, M/M, Sad Ending, happy beginning and middle, magnus is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Serenity_James0/pseuds/0Serenity_James0
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane had their adventures.  But all good things must end, and so must Alec's time with Magnus.





	Fear The Water

Time had slowed for Alec and Magnus: potions, spells to keep Alec strong, boost his immune system, slow his aging. Everythng that could be done was. But ages was a demon on their heels, galloping faster as the decades passed before them. Children, friends, grandchildren all passed before them, until as 400 years was coming to a close, so suddenly was Alec's and Magnus's time together.

Alec's black thick hair had thinned and lightened to a snowy white; his face was varved by time with deep lines. But that sparkle of mischief in his eyes that was still Alec, still shined and matched the day they had first met. That deep set smile, cracked with laugh lines. 

Magnus held his Alecs in his arms, rocking him back and forth, covering his husband with kisses and rubbing the back of his neck to comfort him. Time had stolen memories: Alec could no longer remember the details of his time as a shadown hunter anymore. Memories of his sister were fuzzy and their beautiful children. Everything was a little fuzzy, everything except his beautiful Magnus with his gorgeous cat eyes. Glowing gold and shining with unshed tears. Magnus moved his hand to the front of Alecs face, trailing his fingertips over his eyes and lips, and he knows he can give this gift to his husband. Magnus pushes the memories he has of Alec, the love and warmth of centuries. Their escapades and memories, filling Alec.

Alec in his black suit, the feeling of the plush velvet of Magnus's suit, compared to the crispness of Alecs more conventional tux. Their bodies moving as one on the dance floor as it's a wonderful world plays. Cool air drifting across skin from the New York air. Magnus looking up at Alec, their smiles mirrored on each others faces. Looking around as everyone watches them be the center of attention. 

The feeling of joy, and then flashing forward to their first night together as husbands, adventure after adventure. Children bouncing on knees, long blissful nights, fights, wars, and then it circles back to that moment in Pandemonium. When the world seemed to stop for a moment and they saw each other. The longing and the want. And just as quickly, the memories are starting to dim, like candles going out in a darkening room. 

"Shhh my love." Magnus rocks Alec back and forth as the life starts to seep away into the universe.

"It's ok beloved." Alec can feel tears land on his face and his last coherent thought is to comfort Magnus. "Dont cry angel" he sends out through their link, and the blackness runs to meet them. 

The light in Alec is gone, and his body follows. No more breath, his eyes closed, and for the first time in his very long life, Magnus feels completely alone. 


End file.
